paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony
This short movie is based from my school's short movie with the same title. Link to follow. This happened before we moved to Adventure Bay. We lived in a small house with poor condition. We? Yeah, only little Ryder and myself. I used to be a strict brother towards him. I don't let him to go out. I'm afraid he will be trapped in a wrong society. "No, Ryder. I don't want you to use drugs." "But, they are just playing simple and fun games..." "No. I don't believe them..." This happens everyday. I don't know why. He is so active. Like... wild. So, he is just stuck at his home. Every single second. One day, we were out to search some food. Wait, did I said we? Oh, yes. Ryder saw a group of kids. They looked like the same age like Ryder. "Michael, let me play with them..." "I'm afraid they are naughty..." "No. I bet they won't." "I'm sorry, but we need to move on." The only thing Ryder can do is just to see them. One day, the kids played in front of our house. Well, not exactly in front. But, I can say it is in front of our house because we can hear them. Ryder tried to have a look. And he sneaked out. "Hey, join us!" "I'd like to, but I'm afraid if my brother knows!" "That's fine! We can play somewhere!" "O...okay" And they are gone. Well... not so far. They are just going into the river. Swimming around. Fishing and taking fishes around. Or maybe burning the fishes as well. Me? I've just realized that he is gone. And I'm panic. "Where the hell he is going? Flip sake!" I tried to search him. The results? Nothing. A big nothing. Out of nowhere, Ryder came... with his new friends. "Wait. What?" "Hey!" "Who are they? You are not supposed to be with them!" "Let me explain you this thing>" said one of the boys, or "friends" "What? Go on!" "SO... we were going to..." He explained everything. Literally everything. "I want to challenge you." "What challenge? Bring it on!" "Can you cook a fish?" "I do." "Go on then!" All of us are heading to the river. "Watch this!" I catch a fish, rather easy for me. "Not bad!" "Meh, this is too easy!" Time passes by and I've completed all things. I'm good at this for sure. "Can't believe you can do all things!" "I tell you that thing but you don't believe it..." "See brother? They do no harm!" "Hm..." Well... Since that day, I let him play outside. I need to change my mind. But... with my permission. But sometimes, I join them. Now, I learned something from my little brother. - Never mark someone negative until you reveal the truth - . The end. Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Films Category:Film Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movie Category:PAW Patrol Films Category:PAW Patrol Film Category:Short Movies Category:Short Movie Category:Short Films Category:Short Film Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossover Film Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Movies Category:Fanon Movie Category:Fanon Films Category:Fanon Film Category:Fanon Short Movies Category:Fanon Short Movie Category:Fanon Short Flims Category:Fanon Short Film Category:Morale Category:Films containing morale